


Good Advice is Hard to Come By

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas goes to his brother for advice and the result is… expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice is Hard to Come By

“It’s a lot like swimming. The more you practice the better you get at it.”

Thomas stared at his brother in horror and wasn’t able to stop the flush from appearing on his face. “I… thanks for the advice Matthew.”

He grinned and patted him firmly on the shoulder. “I’m always willing to help out, little brother. I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything.”

Thomas fled his brother’s chambers and nearly bumped into his sister-in-law Katherine on the way out. When he realized what he had done he smiled nervously. “I apologize, Katherine. I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going.”

“Are you all right, Thomas?” Katherine asked in an obviously concerned tone. “You seem a little flushed.”

“I just had a rather strange conversation with Matthew after I asked him for advice. It... took a very odd turn.”

“Listen just remember that somewhere hidden in the strange advice he gave you is him trying to help. Matthew just has an odd way of putting things,” Katherine said with a sigh. “What did he say to you this time?”

Thomas turned bright red and then just shook his head quickly. “It’s nothing, Katherine!”

“Is it something you’d rather not talk to your sister-in-law about?”

“Yes,” he admitted and he was relieved when Katherine laughed.

“Go on then and just remember what I said about Matthew. He does mean well.”

Thomas knew that his brother meant well but when he gave him advice like that it made him confused and embarrassed. Was it really like swimming and did one just get better with a lot of practice? The thought made him turn bright red (even more so than he was before) and duck into his rooms as soon as he got there.

He had gone to his brother with the intention of asking him advice about sex. Thomas didn’t know why he had decided to go to his brother of all people but he was desperate. It was a few months into his relationship with Sebastian and they had yet to do more than kiss. He wanted too but he had never known you could even feel that way about another man and as embarrassing as it was to admit, Thomas didn’t know what sex would entail.

It was difficult to push his brother’s words out of his mind but eventually he managed to do that. However, during his dinner with Sebastian that evening he ended up blurting it out.

“He told you it’s like swimming?” Sebastian repeated and after a moment of silence he burst out laughing.

Thomas wasn’t sure how he had ended telling him and he flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and then looked away. “He was just trying to help.”

“I appreciate that he was trying to help but he’s going about it all the wrong way.”

“How should he have gone about it?”

Sebastian smiled and shifted so their faces were only a few inches apart. “You could have come to me, you know.”

“I… I couldn’t!” Thomas muttered as he ducked his head. “How could I ask you such a thing? It’s already painfully obvious that I’m so inexperienced and asking you that would only reinforce that thought.”

“Thomas, I don’t care that you’re inexperienced. When has that ever mattered to me?”

Thomas frowned and then opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sebastian leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. It was similar to the kisses they had shared over the past few months but then Sebastian started to pull him onto his lap.

“Sebastian…”

“If you want to stop just say so, Thomas. You are a prince after all so it shouldn’t be hard for you to object,” the wizard teased.

He frowned and settled for just kissing Sebastian. The kiss deepened quickly and instead of pulling away and stumbling away with a flushed expression on his face Thomas simply kissed back.

“We might want to move this to the bed,” Thomas muttered after the kiss ended and when Sebastain just started at him he looked away in embarrassment. “Never mind-“

Sebastian cut him off with a kiss. “That’s one of the best ideas you’ve had all day.”


End file.
